


A Relaxing Bath

by mochipii



Series: Captain and Commander [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hange Zoë, Mentioned Pieck Finger, One Shot, Romance, Sappy, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), does Eruri ship Pikuhan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Another Eruri fluffy moment, gossiping Hange.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Captain and Commander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133537
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	A Relaxing Bath

Levi woke up to see Erwin's side of bed empty. He turned to the window and peeked out to see that it's dawn already. He blinked a few times and jump up from the bed making a stride to the bathroom to see that it's empty. His heart beats a little faster, his brain half trying to figure out where he could be and half creating absurd theory on why Erwin's missing. 

He opened the door and went downstairs. From the stairs that lead down to the kitchen area he can see that it's still dark, it means no one is there. Levi continued walking down the stairs and looked around the entire shop, Erwin's not there. Levi walked back and forth a few times and even looking under the table and, no Erwin. Walking back to the kitchen area, he saw a sliver of light coming from the backdoor of the shop.

The relief and anger Levi felt at the sight of Erwin, crouching on the ground, seeming to be preoccupied by something. As Levi was about to take a step, something hit his ankle and a 'meep' sound. He stopped and saw a black kitten tumbled to it's side after hitting his leg.

Erwin turned his back, "Ah, there you are..." when he saw the kitten but immediately looked up at the sight of human's legs next to the kitten, loosing his smile in the process, "Levi..."

"Erwin," Levi's icy voice greeted him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Erwin grinned and grabbed his crutch he left by the wall. Seeing him struggling to stand up, Levi came forward and helped him got up. He sat him on the bench by the backdoor.

After taking a few deep breaths, Erwin turned to Levi, "Levi, can you help give the rest of these to the cat?" giving him the small bowl with shredded fish in it

Levi looked at Erwin in disbelief but obeyed him. They're now watching the kitten ate eagerly.

"Erwin,"

"Yes, Levi?"

"Is that the fish from my stock?"

"Yes,"

"Want to tell me, what's up with that?"

"Yes. Well, I heard him crying when I was in the bathroom. So, I came down here and saw him crying alone, so I gave him some food,"

"My food," Levi corrected.

"Yes, your food," Erwin chuckled. "I'm sorry, I should've asked you first,"

Levi didn't answer and just stared at the kitten, now circling his feet. 

"He likes you," Erwin looked at him, smiling.

"Shut up. He's your responsibility," sighing loudly Levi stood up and offered his hand to help Erwin up, "Come on, let's have breakfast,"

*****

Days passed and Erwin gains more of his strength every day. He's now strong enough to walked down stairs every meal time and Levi always close his shop during lunch hour so they could have lunch together. 

"Four Eyes came in the other day, when you're in the hospital," Levi started the conversation.

"Oh? how is she?"

"She brought Pieck along, we had lunch here,"

Erwin paused his chewing and looked at Levi, "Pieck is the Marleyan soldier you told me about that fought with you? The titan shifter, right?"

"Former titan shifter, yeah," Levi corrected him.

"Ah, yes. Former. They really all lose their power, huh?" Erwin frowned looking at Levi.

"Yeah, they all did. It's crazy enough for me who lived through it, I couldn't imagine how the ordinary people processed what was happening,"

"With confusion, Levi. That's how we processed it. Oh, and you don't know how many theories people came up to make themselves better understand what was truly happening," Erwin chuckled and now had stopped eating all together, "We lived all our lives believing that we're the only humans left in this world and our only enemies are the titans. One day the government said that there are other humans outside the walls, outside our island, beyond the sea. None of us ever even see the ocean. Then these people's weird technologies came to the island, which is nice, but then, one day they rained bombs and bullets on us and the wall melted and revealed the titans inside it. Too much was going on at the same time, people tried their best to understand in their own way," 

Levi listened to Erwin's words and nodded along. The topic transported his mind back to the past for a minute there and now his life is stable he couldn't wrapped his mind over the crazy things that happened over the past few years.

*****

That night Erwin helped Levi closing and tidy up the shop before bed.

"Don't force yourself," Levi shouted from where he was, mopping the shop's floor.

"I really need to move around Levi, I've been bed ridden longer than I wish to be," Erwin shouted back from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes and other utensils. It's the only thing that Levi allowed him to do after closing time, since it would take longer for Erwin to do it with one hand.

Erwin went upstairs first while Levi made one final check on the doors and windows making sure they're all locked.

Levi opened the door to their bedroom at the sight of Erwin putting on his pajama shirt and buttoning it up. He approached him, turned him around and started to unbutton the pajama shirt.

"Levi...?" Erwin asked, confused.

"We're having a bath,"

"We are?" 

Levi walked to the bathroom and started to run the faucet on the bathtub. Erwin followed him and saw Levi pull out a fancy looking paper bag from the cupboard under the sink and put three little bottles on the counter.

"I want to try these," 

"What are those?"

"It's bath oil. A gift from Pieck when she visited," Levi answered while removing his prosthetic finger gloves.

"Ah. How to use these?"

"There should be an instruction on the bottle. You figure out, I'm gonna take a quick shower,"

Levi left Erwin for the shower stall, leaving him alone to figured out those bath oil.

"Levi, there's three different scent here. Which one would you like?"

"Anything. You pick one,"

When Levi stepped out of the shower, he saw Erwin already relaxing in the tub.

"This smells good," Levi stated as he stepped inside and sat on the opposite end of the tub.

"It is, right? I choose the lavender one, it supposed to be relaxing,"

"Relaxing huh? I could really use that," Levi chuckled and let out a deep sigh as he sank lower into the water.

"Levi, come here," Erwin stretched out his hand.

Levi crawled forward and made a move to sit on Erwin's lap.

"No, turn around,"

"I don't want to put any pressure on your torso,"

"It's fine," Erwin guided Levi to sit in front of him, between his legs.

Levi sat down, still hesitant in putting his whole weight onto Erwin's front.

"I said it's fine, Levi," Erwin wrapped his hand around Levi's waist and pulling him closer.

Levi slowly relaxed in Erwin's arm, enjoying the warm water and the feeling of safety being in Erwin's arm.

"The scent is really relaxing, I think I'm gonna go ask Four Eyes to buy me some more whenever she visits the Continent,"

"She went there often these days, did she?"

"Yeah, diplomatic stuff, and others,"

"Others?"

"Yeah, she had a thing for Pieck,"

"Really? I always have that suspicion when you told me about them. So, it's true, huh?"

"Yeah, next time she comes here we should forced a confession out of her. You'll see how she would have that stupid grin on her face every time her name's mentioned,"

"Levi, be nice to her," Erwin laughed, tucking Levi's head on the crook of his neck and kissed his forehead.

Levi hummed at Erwin's sudden kiss and relaxed more into his touches, "I missed you,"

"I'm here, Levi," Erwin tilted Levi's head and kissed him. "Always."

THE END


End file.
